Newly-Fledged Herald
Newly-Fledged Herald is the name of a main quest and the second boss fight in Chapter II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the Hundred School Tournament. Story The player manages to reach the Tournament's finale. The opponent is none other than Xiang Tzu, who just became a Herald. Xiang Tzu states that he will win with his new awesome style. June could only wonder if he has just undergone an accelerated course to be a Herald, in which Xiang Tzu replies by claiming that he is just learning fast and now he is the only worthy opponent for the player according to Kibo. Fight Info Xiang Tzu is fought as the second boss of Chapter II. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Xiang Tzu before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Despite all his claims, Xiang Tzu is still not quite proficient with his new fighting style. This causes him to constantly trip and fall whenever he is trying to pull a difficult combo, to the point where he may even hit himself with his own weapon (he will take damage when this happens). There is a chance for him to cause a Head hit when tripping, increasing the damage to himself and giving the player an advantage. Enemy Info *Name: Xiang Tzu *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Glaive *Armor: Ebony Armor *Helm: Rag (Recolored) *Ranged Weapon: Ragged Fin (Harpoon) Move and Perks *'Triple Lunge ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Glaive. In this fight, Xiang Tzu actually uses a modified version of Triple Lunge, where he actually performs a combo of four attacks in a fast sequence. He will then trip and fall to the ground along with the player after the fourth move, sending his Glaive flying in the air. The Glaive will ultimately fall and deal hit to Xiang Tzu in the face. The player might also receive a fifth attack if the Glaive also hits them in the process. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Discharge ' A chance to lose player's Shadow Energy by 100% of Xiang Tzu's inflicted damage dealt. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb that will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Xiang Tzu‘s inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Blink ' Quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Repel ' Strikes forward with one hand, pushing the player backward with a non-damaging wave of force. *'Bolt ' Charges up and fires a harpoon at the player. Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems. Players level up to level 6. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery newly fledged herald (1).jpg newly fledged herald (2).jpg newly fledged herald (3).jpg newly fledged herald (4).jpg newly fledged herald (5).jpg newly fledged herald (23).jpg newly fledged herald (7).jpg newly fledged herald (8).jpg newly fledged herald (13).jpg newly fledged herald (14).jpg newly fledged herald (6).jpg newly fledged herald (15).jpg newly fledged herald (12).jpg newly fledged herald (25).jpg newly fledged herald (26).jpg newly fledged herald (27).jpg newly fledged herald (9).jpg newly fledged herald (10).jpg|If player loses newly fledged herald (11).jpg newly fledged herald (22).jpg newly fledged herald (16).jpg newly fledged herald (24).jpg newly fledged herald (17).jpg|If player wins newly fledged herald (18).jpg newly fledged herald (19).jpg newly fledged herald (20).jpg newly fledged herald (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses Category:Dynasty